punchoutfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SonictheHedgehogFan24/Top 10 Punch-Out!! Characters of ALL TIME!
Punch-Out!! has been in a bit of a period of silence lately, and our "Champion from the Bronx" (Little Mac) hasn't made an official appearance since Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. However, all the opponents that he had to face to become Minor, Major, and World Circuit champion (and Special Circuit, if playing Super Punch-Out!! ''for the SNES) provided a ton of challenges, and a lot of fun, for our hero, and his trainer, Doc Louis. I'm here to count down the "Top 10 ''Punch-Out!! ''characters of all time." Note: Keep in mind this list is MY OPINION. Others may have different views on the characters. If so, please make your own list. #10: Super Macho Man "Are you ready? Because I'm gonna put on a show." - Super Macho Man Record (Wii): 35-1 (Contender) Super Macho Man isn't exactly one of my favorite opponents in the World Circuit, but just because he's the champion (or #1 Contender, if playing ''Punch-Out!! ''for the Wii) in ALL of his appearances doesn't mean that he goes easy on you. He is a HUGE challenge for newcomers fighting to become Champ (or #1), but he is alot of fun to face if you first face him. His surfer version of the Punch-Out!! theme is one of my favorites in ''Punch-Out!! on the Wii, along side the Career Mode, Exhibition Mode, Mr. Sandman's, and Disco Kid's music. He is a blast to face, and a challenge, but that doesn't stop him from being cool. Go on, Super Macho Man. "Release the bogus!" #9: King Hippo "GRAH Huh? Gruh heh heh heh heh." - King Hippo Record (Wii): 18-9 (Contender) Just because King Hippo appears in only 2 games doesn't mean that he provides a challenging match to become #2 in the Major Circuit (Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! ''/ ''Punch-Out!! featuring Mr. Dream) or Minor Circuit champion (Punch-Out!! ''Wii). He is special because he only needs to be knocked down ONCE to be KO'd, as he is physically obese, and has can provide a challenge due to him packing a ton a damage, especially in his "Hippo Squeeze" (his version of a Bear Hug). He may seem like an easy task from the way he looks, but it can be deceiving. Especially in Title Defense, when he tapes a manhole cover to his stomach. However, it can be knocked off pretty easily, and the rest of the fight is just like Contender. His version of the Punch-Out!! theme isn't as cool as Super Macho Man's, but still King Hippo is pretty easy, compared to Mr. Sandman or Don Flamenco. #8: Gabby Jay "Let me win. I've lost so many times I forgot how winning feels." - Gabby Jay Record: 1-99 Gabby Jay is sort of like the SNES version of Glass Joe, and appears as generally the easiest opponent in the game, thus ranking him at #3 in ''Super Punch-Out!!'s Minor Circuit. He won only once, and that was against Glass Joe. Known for his signature "Yay!" taunt, and the ability to be defeated in about 6 SECONDS, he deserves a spot in the Minor Circuit. His theme is mainly a funky bassline, accompanied a simple drumbeat, but is one of my favorites in the game, alongside Bear Hugger's, the Special Circuit, and the Credits theme. Sure, he may be an easy opponent, but that doesn't stop him from being cool. #7: Piston Hondo "Sessa, Hondo to mousu (This humble one is called Hondo)." - Piston Hondo Record (Wii): 26-1 (Contender) Piston Hondo is among one of my favorite fighters in the Major Circuit in Punch-Out!! on the Wii, and he serves as a perfect introduction. In Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! ''and ''Punch-Out!! featuring Mr. Dream, he is known as "Piston Honda," and appears in the Minor Circuit as the champion and later as #5 in the World Circuit. He also appears at #6 in the hidden 4th circuit after the dream fight with Mike Tyson or Mr. Dream: Another World Circuit. Piston Honda returned in 2009 with ''Punch-Out!! ''on the Wii, this time known as "Piston Hondo," most likely to avoid issues with the car company Honda (see the connection). He now speaks fluid Japanese, such as his intermission quote "Shinto mekkyaku sureba, hi mo mata suzushi (in English: "If your head and your heart disappear, even the fire stays cool")" from his Contender fight, instead of speaking random stuff like "Sushi, kamikaze, fujiyama, nipponichi" from the NES titles. All in all, Piston Hondo is not only a perfect start to an medium difficulty circuit (Minor is easy difficulty, World is hard), but is a good character to easily recognize. #6: Von Kaiser "Ich bin ein Kampfmaschine! Mein Name: Von Kaiser! (I am a fighting machine! My name: Von Kaiser!)" - Von Kaiser Record (Wii): 23-13 (Contender) I'm surprised about 2 things in ''Punch-Out!! ''for the Wii about Von Kaiser. For one, he has the best record in the Minor Circuit, and he is only ranked #2! How on Earth is Disco Kid #1, yet his record is only 4-12?! That's just CRAZY! There are a few reasons for this: One answer might possibly because he was beat by his own students as a boxing teacher, as shown by his Contender bio. Others say he fought Disco Kid for #1 and lost, thus moving him to #2. The 3rd and final answer explains that he lost his prime due to his nostalgic past. This can easily be seen before Round 1 in Contender, where he suddenly opens his eyes while he shakes his head, catches his breath frantically while looking around, before coming to his senses and screaming: "Achtung ("Attention!" in German)!" The other thing I'm surprised about him is that just like Glass Joe with his "Vive la France" move, Von Kaiser can be defeated in about 30 SECONDS! This can be done by simply countering his first few attacks to receive 3 stars, dodge his 4th and punch to stun him, and after a few seconds, he will say "Wo bist du denn? Mami (Where are you? Mommy! in English)!" Just before he says "Mommy," release the 3-star uppercut for an OHKO (One Hit Knock-Out)! That's all there is to it. You have now beat half the Minor Circuit in only a MINUTE! Overall, Von Kaiser is considered by some to be easier than Glass Joe, but I consider him to be just as equal when using the right techniques. Category:Blog posts